


VLD Headcannons

by 0McDaddy0



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst?, Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man, Gen, Multi, Uh... These are just some headcannons I thought about, Voltron, hah I suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0McDaddy0/pseuds/0McDaddy0
Summary: OkAy so this is my first time posting on this thing,so it'll be bad. These are just some headcannons I think about when I'm bored. It's also mostly about lance too.I'm trash at summariesI also add a little story I guessBtw I swear sometimes so uhh.. Idk if that matters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I think this was a good idea help  
> Btw I do not own Voltron in any way nor the characters.  
> I just think of this

.  
.  
Okay so what if lance was actually like really quite as a kid?  
hEaR Me OuT!!

Like he wouldn't talk to people his age and most people thought he was like mute so he would often get picked on at school (before and a little bit at the Galaxy Garrison)

He would only talk to adults or like little kids because we all know this boy has a big ass family. 

Until he got older he started talking more but most of it was act. He actually just likes quite places and doesn't really always like being surrounded by a bunch of people. 

He's like introverted and when he joined the garrison he decided " OkAy LeTs MaKe SoMe FrIeNds So I'm nOt An OuTcAst!"  
So he looked at everyone and looked who had the most calm and friendly looking face and personality 

He saw Hunk a dunk and thought he was nice and calm and they ended up being the best of buds

And then randomly some days he is like super quite for days and everyone (the team) gets worried but then lance just explains to them he was actually really quite when he was younger and his mood randomly changes to when he was younger because that is still apart of him even though it's faint. They basically got worried for no reason


	2. Number 2 hah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another of my trash headcannons  
> Leave me alone

Other lance headcannon because you can think so many things with him because he is beauty he is grace but most importantly he is not a 7th wheel :)

Alright so what if lance is like really aware of people's feelings. He can notice when they are stressed or upset or something else and he is willing to try to make them feel better even if he feels trash himself 

For example when Allura is super stressed out about a mission or about a planet or about acting and looking presentable for a meeting type thing when they make peace with other planets

Lance would take notice and try to calm her down by flirting less and telling her to reked to breathe. He would also do the somewhat spaw day and teach her some words in Spanish and ask hunk to help him make food that he or the Paladins would eat back home. And he would also help on jewelry and clothing and hair when she had a meeting and had to look like royalty( with the help of the mice of course uwu)

And then with hunk. Hunk would be really home sick so he (teddy bear) would cook food out of stress, he just has to keep himself acupid to not worry about what he's worrying about. So lance would take notice and he would sometimes drag hunk out of the kitchen and they would read a book or he ask hunk why he is worried or upset. Basically a thearpy session. And sometimes he would take him to the pool so he can feel the cool water and remember to breathe and calm himself a bit because everything will turn out alright. 

Pidge is pretty different. Lance would often have to take her computer away and tell her to shower,sleep, and eat food(you know normal human needs) And scold her for staying on her compute too long. Pidge of course would get annoyed but would still listen to lance because she knows if she doesn't she won't get her computer back for weeks. Also tell to read a book so the screen won't strain her eyes. Sometimes it's late at night and she is still up lance would stay up until she would knock out and he would tuck her into bed and clean her room a tade bit (BeCaUse Boi iTs A MeSs)  
And then when she would have period (don't judge me on this) he would be right there. He wouldn't make to many comments or flirt with Allura or any female(or male) alien as much. He would also make a makeshift heating pad,let her go on small(big) tangents about her theories. He would also force her to sleep more and would often try to make food that tastes like the one back at her home. Just to make the little Pidgeon happy

Here comes the more difficult ones for him to make happy, let's start with our lovely Gay emo  
You guessed it keith 

You all know Keith goes in the training deck for probably hours when he's angry or something that an emo gay feels.  
It's kind a of difficult for lance to calm down Keith he would still try though. He would sometimes literally drag Keith to the pool and it would make (probably) make Keith calmer and happy. They would probably have splashing battles, have contests to see who can swim the fastes (we all know lance would beat everyone because the beauty lived on a beach) but lance would let Keith win and act salty for losing. Other times he would have Keith rant to him. Once Keith got so tired of ranting he fell asleep. (Probably. Oof I'm making this into a story,sorry) he'd also probably just sit in the training deck waiting to see when Keith would get tired he couldn't walk so he would just bring him food and water(and sometimes compliment him...In Spanish ;D aha)

Here comes space dad being a stressed one  
Lance would probably ask Pidge or coran if they had some books so he could give it to shiro so he can calm himself. Other times he would annoy shiro until he fell asleep (it always works) and sometimes he would give shiro suggestions and ask if he could help him with whatever he was doing. Once shiro probably ranted to him on how he tired. Other times lance would randomly start a conversation with shiro and the conversations wouldn't even be personal at all. They would mess around and make jokes.

Now for everyone's favorite mustached man  
Coran!  
Sometimes when coran would miss altea lance would ask the father of mustaches stories, like legends or how it looked so he can remember the good times he had when the planet was still there. He would also ask random stories of his adventures or he would ask Altean words, like how to pronounce them read them and spell them. He would also help coran clean and sometimes fix a few things in the castle. Coran would always be happy when he would ask. It would probably make his day. 

That's also why coran's favorite out of everyone in the ship (yes even Allura) was lance McCool 

Oof that was a lot of writing. Please tell me if there are any big mistakes in my spelling so I can correct it and maybe you can also use these headcannons I have for you own stories? -_("))_-


End file.
